1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a device for separating regions of a space with at least one ceiling rail for pressing on the ceiling of the space, with at least one wall rail for making contact with a respective wall of the space and with at least one floor rail for resting on the floor of the space.
2. Description of Related Art
A device of the initially mentioned type is already known from International Patent Application Publication WO2006/002705 A1. In the known device, the individual rails for the ceiling, walls and floor are made such that they can be pushed against one another and relative to one another. The rail parts, which can be telescoped into and out of one another, make it possible to completely separate one region of a space which is to be renovated relative to other regions of a space. The individual rail parts provide a peripheral frame which adjoins the ceiling, the walls and floor and to which a film can be attached in order to enable dirt-proof separation of the regions of the space. The peripheral and closed frame is achieved in the known device by the respective rails being interconnected in their edge regions via corner connectors which, on the one hand, are used to join the transverse rail parts to one another and which are, moreover, designed to apply a certain pressure to the rail parts so that they adjoin the wall, the ceiling and the floor as much as possible without gaps.